


Elder evil spelljamer campaign backstories

by DBGreece



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Aasimar, Forced Slavery, Original Character(s), Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: A couple short stories for a few new characters for my weekly Dungeons and Dragons game.The first chapter features Luna Morningstar, an aasimar Paladin in her adventures before the campaign.The second chapter features Bonalaid Dawnfinder, a half-Minotaur half-mermaid "human" paladin in her adventures before the campaign.





	1. The haunted paladin of the ancients

Luna Morningstar is an aasimar who was born to two human parents, Darenal & Celestia Morningstar one day while they were camping in the forest. Despite both of her parents being human, a spark of celestial blood sparked within her signaling an era of good fortune for the Morningstars. Because of their new good fortune, the Morningstars moved into a local mansion, wanting to make sure their celestial daughter had the best lifestyle the two could muster.

Unfortunately for them, this was not the case.

Over the first 18 years of Luna’s life, things were pleasant. Six siblings were born to her parents in that time, Fassir a male human, Mossent a male human, Jasp a male human, Tilinda a female human, Chigordell a male human, and Hendark a male aasimar.

Tragedy first struck the Morningstars three months after Hendark was born. The details are unknown by anyone, but on the 19th anniversary of Luna's birth Celestia Morningstar disappeared without a trace, the only sign of them left was a note saying “Your mother is gone, do not try to find her.” Not wanting to stand by Luna decided to leave the home and attempt to find her mother.

Luna searched far and wide for her mother, but unfortunately over the five years they were out adventuring, neither forest nor city, palaces nor ruins held any information about her mother. Much to her dismay, Luna suffered many minor injuries on her adventure leaving her body covered in scars despite the work of doctors and clerics. Believing her quest to be a failure, Luna resigned her adventuring life and went back to the Morningstar Mansion.

Upon getting home, Luna found that the good fortune her family had believed they had, had been a dark omen looming over their heads. Two years after Luna left home, the village that the mansion was built in had a terrible blight befall it. Famine had swept the land, causing all of the crops to wilt and food rations becoming spread thin. Despite Darenals best attempts, Jasp had passed away due to malnutrition. Because of this Mossent started wandering into the forest to find berries and food to keep his other siblings alive. Unfortunately, he was also unlucky in his hunts. One of the times he went out scavenging, a pack of dire wolves were moving through the area. Despite his best efforts, Mossent was ripped to shreds by the fowl beasts, only being found weeks later when their father found his pendant stuck into a tree.

Upon Luna's finding out this, she realized that she needed not to stay and bring more calamity to her family. Looking for anything she could, Luna found that the history of the Morningstars was coated in blood, and the farthest back of her ancestors had left a holy quest unfinished. Swearing to finish this quest and break the curse on her family, Luna set out to become a paladin and help her family members who had passed on rest in peace.

Over the years she practiced and found ways to become stronger. The person she came back to most often was Mitsu Toggosh, a human female druid who helped her stay on the right path, most of the time. Unfortunately, she had a bit of a mean humor streak. One day while the two were partying after a successful fight, Mitsu slipped a potion into Luna's drink. Luna has no clue what the potion was and hopes it will not come back to haunt her.

Eventually, the two parted ways, and Luna found herself going to where the rest of her future party would meet, starting her down the path of a new adventure.

...

Oh, and she found 4 gold on the road on her way there.


	2. The captured paladin of glory

Bonalaid is the middle child of Lorelei, a mermaid, and Tixomir a minotaur. Despite her parents coming from two very different walks of life, her childhood was fairly normal and calm.

Being the middle child of 11 children, no special fanfare was there at her birth, of which happened in their family barn when Lorelei went into labor unexpectedly. Despite most of her siblings being a mix of their genetics, Bonalaid for all intents and purposes is a normal human, getting the top half of her mother and the bottom half of her father. The only way one would tell they are half mermaid half minotaur and not trying to sound cool at the tavern is a single birthmark at the bottom of her back, a ring of scales with a small tail coming out of the center.

Living with ten siblings meant that not much that Bonalaid did would be noticed by her family, because of this, she would spend all of her free time practicing with the sword and shield, the greatest weapon combination of all time, so that one day they might adventure out and bring glory to the Dawnfinder name.

Most of her siblings found her trials laughable, but her two closest brothers, Heckill and Andith supported her and would help with target practice, due to their strong stature as full-blooded minotaurs. When Bonalaid decided that she was going to leave her home and travel the world, these two siblings were the first to help her pack and make sure she had everything she needed to go along her way. Her father was hesitant to let her leave the home, due to being the overprotective father, but Lorelei convinced Tixomir to let her leave and find her place in the world.

Leaving her home was difficult, but it was worth it in the end, as within the first year on the road, Bonalaid knew that she needed to bring glory to the realm and ensure that the Dawnfinder name would be remembered for all time. As she went out she found a temple worshiping Milil, the lord of songs, and from that moment on she swore an oath to Milil and became a paladin.

Not everything was great for Bonalaid however. Shortly after swearing her oath, she had the misfortune of getting captured by a band of drow and transferred to the Underdark where she served as a slave for five years. In those five years, she was forced to fight in the gladiatorial arenas for the amusement of others, she took many lives in that time, and wished it would never have to happen to any others. Unhappy with being a slave, Bonalaid worked with the other slaves, mainly a human sorcerer named Peshach Trannin who helped them escape from the Underdark and get back to the surface. Once they escaped Bonalaid and Peshach parted ways, although last she had heard he had fallen into infamy within the land. 

A year before our adventure, Bonalaid continued to work on her oath, committing to her plan to ensure that her name would ring out for all time, and committing herself to her code to keep her way of life solid.

Bonalaid’s family is as follows.

The mother Lorelei a full-blooded mermaid  
The father Tixomir a full-blooded minotaur

Delina a female full mermaid  
Lecksark a male reverse mermaid almost locathah in looks  
Lebranec a male with the bottom of a mermaid and the top of a minotaur  
Zhocanil a reverse minotaur almost satyr in looks  
Heckill a male full-blooded minotaur  
Bonalaid, a female “human”  
Hadith a male full-blooded minotaur,  
Higrane who appeared as a reverse mermaid almost like a triton,  
Dekiposh who had the top like a fish and the bottom like a horse,  
Totender a male who appeared like a centaur,  
Orssil a female full-blooded mermaid.


	3. The oath of Bonalaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter that features the code/oath that Bonalaid Dawnfinder swore after being freed from slavery.

Bonalaid’s code  
Protect the weak, no matter the cost. The strong can fend for themselves.  
Never tolerate slavery, no sentient creature can own another.  
Any chance to help others and promote your name should be taken  
Fighting is reserved for honor and to help others, never fight for amusement or coin.  
If you have earned my trust, that bond can never be broken.  
If you betray my trust, you may wish to have never met me.  
The laws made by the corrupt hold no honor when they go against what is right.  
The truth may hurt, never lie unless absolutely necessary.  
Respect nature, it is where all come from, and where all shall end.  
Bring those to justice when possible.  
When bringing someone to justice would harm them more, justice can be blind for a time.  
Never use your talents for personal gain, glory shall come to those who have earned it.


End file.
